


El final del camino

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: De camino a Malibú para hacerse unas fotos Jensen reflexiona sobre Misha, la sexualidad y sus propios pensamientos ¿Será capaz de asumir la verdad de sus sentimientos?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 3





	El final del camino

Jensen estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche que les llevaría hasta las localizaciones en Malibú que habían elegido para las últimas fotos que aparecerían en EW antes de que Supernatural terminara para siempre.  
Soltó un suspiro y miró de reojo a Misha que iba sentado al otro extremo del vehículo absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Supernatural terminaría el año próximo pero el legado que dejaban atrás no lo haría nunca, Jared vivía cerca aunque ya tenía un proyecto en mente que le mantendría en Canadá y Misha...

Echaría de menos a Misha, más de lo que le gustaría reconocer pero era la verdad. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de no verlo al menos 5 días por semana y eso le reconcomía por dentro. Tampoco se hacía a la idea de que quizás esa fuera su última sesión de fotos... al menos de forma profesional.  
Todavía les quedaban las convenciones ¿verdad? y 20 episodio por rodar y además su amistad seguiria intacta hasta el infinito si fuera necesario ¿Estaba siendo demasiado dramático?

\- Maldición- Balbuceó por lo bajo.  
\- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Misha que solo le había escuchado murmurar.

Aquellos ojos azules buscaron su mirada.

\- Nada, es que he olvidado algo que tenía que hacer.  
\- ¿Algo que corra mucha prisa?- preguntó preocupado.  
\- No, no... No hay nada de lo que preocuparse- Jensen sonrió, sacando su mejor sonrisa.

Su amigo asintió sin insistir en el tema y él se sintió aliviado por no tener que mentir más. Porque llevaba mintiendo mucho tiempo... a la gente, a Misha, asi mismo.  
Porque lo cierto era que anhelaba el contacto con ese hombre y nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso, porque Jensen Ackles era demasiado hetero para que le gustaran los hombres. A Jensen no le gustaba el "Destiel" que para nada era real ni cierto, Jenser era un machote en toda regla.

¿Lo era? ¿De verdad la gente pensaba asi de él? Joder... Pues que mierda imagen tenía.

Volvió a suspirar, apenado.

\- Esos son dos suspiros en menos de 15 minutos, Ackles ¿Qué pasa?- Misha le conocía muy bien, eran más de 10 años de trabajo juntos.  
\- ¿Crees que soy un "machote"?- preguntó a bocajarro.

Misha pareció un poco sorprendido pero luego se echó a reír.

\- Pues claro pecas, el que más. No tienes ni un pelo de gay- Mintió, descarado.  
\- No lo entiendo- Se lamentó el otro.  
\- Jen, las féminas te adoran ¿Cuál es el problema? Cualquier mujer se pegaría por un polvo contigo.  
\- ¿Los hombres no?- Se atrevió a preguntar.  
\- ¿Te interesan los hombres?  
\- Yo he preguntado primero.

Collins se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

\- Los hombres también- dijo finalmente.

Aquello le reconfortó y no sabía muy bien porqué.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- Inquirió con sus ojos tan malditamente azules.  
\- Quizás...  
\- ¿Jared?  
\- ¡No!- soltó horrorizado- es como un hermano para mí.

Misha se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Vamos a dejarlo- dijo al fin refunfuñando.

Y entonces su amigo se puso serio y acercandose a él dijo: Cuando quieras y como quieras...

Jensen se quedó petrificado y empezó a ponerse colorado.

¿Qué significaba eso?


End file.
